1. Field
Embodiments are directed to a compound for an organic optoelectronic device, an organic light emitting diode including the compound, and a display device including the organic light emitting diode.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic optoelectronic device is, in a broad sense, a device for transforming photo-energy to electrical energy or conversely, a device for transforming electrical energy to photo-energy.
An organic optoelectronic device may be classified as follows in accordance with its driving principles. A first organic optoelectronic device is an electronic device driven as follows: excitons are generated in an organic material layer by photons from an external light source; the excitons are separated into electrons and holes, and the electrons and holes are transferred to different electrodes as a current source (voltage source). A second organic optoelectronic device is an electronic device driven as follows: a voltage or a current is applied to at least two electrodes to inject holes and/or electrons into an organic material semiconductor positioned at an interface of the electrodes, and the device is driven by the injected electrons and holes.